


200 dollars

by safetyvenus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyvenus/pseuds/safetyvenus
Summary: AU; Ava Sharpe is a presumptuous lawyer and mother of a 5-year-old boy and Sara Lance, is a kindergarten teacher.





	1. The pub

Zari had the brilliant idea of coming to a party after the infernal day I had. One of my students' mothers, Ava Sharpe, fought with me at the parent-teacher meeting. The reason? Her son had not gotten the lead role in the school's annual play.

The meaningless discussion followed for long minutes, and she, in all her arrogant pose, didn’t shut up until she had what she wanted. I always tried to see the bright side of life and smile whenever possible, but my only desire is to end the convinced smile that Sharpe carries around.

Then, thanks to her and the many arguments we had, I was drinking and cursing her with one of my best friends. And after taking a few _\- many_ \- drinks, I hurried into the bathroom and smiled to see that my fitness was still completely stable. Right, not everything. My hair was messy, and my red lipstick went for a walk and did not make a comeback. I put my purse on top of the sink and turned on the faucet ready to wet the face when someone came quickly inside the bathroom.

 _"Can you stop following me?"_ An animated Ava said with her arms crossed.

"I'm so drunk that I swear to you that I'm seeing the most unbearable and spoiled New York woman in the same bathroom as me.” I accused irritated, drying my hands, and Ava laughed. “What you want?”

"Look at the voice tone that you directed to me, Miss Lance!" She closed her face.

"Miss Sharpe, if you want privacy at a ballad, buy one for yourself!"

"Someone should have taught you to respect others." Do not you have a mother?

“Yes, I have. Do you want her to be your mother-in-law?

"You're extremely ridiculous.” Her tone increased.

"I'm not the one who came here to talk a lot of shit and chase after an innocent person! I'm going to report you for pursuing me. Look, I understand your wishes at school, you want your child to have good experiences, but out here... I'm just an unknown.” I saw that Ava wanted to blow me up with her eyes. “Do you want anything else? I have someone waiting for me in the bar and-”

“Yes, I want. _You.”_ I couldn’t answer, for in the next instant my mouth was too busy to be devoured furiously by Ava's. Her hands held my waist possessively, and I, shocked enough to react, stood like a madwoman. Anyone who entered the bathroom now would swear she was attacking me.

When Ava invaded me with her tongue, my body burned and I reacted by taking my left hand to her neck and the other to her waist, sticking our bodies and feeling the heat of its blend with mine.

“I… We....” I tried to speak as she caught her breath and Ava closed her eyes.

"Miss Lance, could you be quiet?" She asked, opening his eyes and I opened my mouth in shock.

“What the fuck was that?!” I carried my hands to my head in despair. “Oh, I’m so confused right now. I pulled away and Ava approached. “You're completely crazy! Don’t come close, you crazy one!” I stretched my arms, holding Ava apart, and she laughed softly. "You're a demon, holy shit. A crazy one.”

"You liked it, let's repeat it.” She said innocently as if he were calling me for a snack.

“You attacked me!” She looked at me in that dangerous way and I giggled. "Do not look at me like that, you Demon in a Suit!"

Ava made a confused look and looked down at her own body. My traitor eyes did the same to see her take off her own clothes. _I'm dreaming, there's no other explanation._

“You...”

“I?” She asked innocently as she took off her blazer and was wearing only lingerie and social pants.

“Stop it!”

“You don’t want me?” Her _bodie_ - _style_ lingerie was white and completely transparent at the top, pulling some lace around her waist and drawstring. Otherwise, _everything_ is transparent. Her social pants were black, matching high heels and makeup.

"No..." I said, feeling my body heat up with the sight I had been given.

"Let me improve that- Do you want to fuck with me?" If I had not been leaning against a wall, I swear I would have passed out the moment she looked at me and asked. Ava approached for the second time, but now, quietly as I felt I would faint at any moment.

"The door..." I pointed, and she walked over to the door.

“Is that a _yes?”_ I took a deep breath and walked over to her, returning the kiss she gave me. Ava let out a moan satisfied with my act. As she was taken by surprise, her hand stayed on my belly and the other, she carried it to my shoulder. "I believe you like things hard and deeply..." she said, parting our lips and saw that her lips were red and slightly swollen. I bit mine involuntarily and Ava smirked. “Good.”

The hand still on my belly pressed me even harder behind me, and then my back was pressed against the wall. She lowered the hand that once caressed my shoulder to hold my breast, in part, exposed by the dropped strap of my dress. The first contact of her fingers against my warm skin made me moan involuntarily. His hand, tortuously calm, finished lowering the piece of tissue still covering my breast, exposing it to the cold air. Not for long, though. Soon her hand was already catching my chest, squeezing it so gently and making me moan and groan. The hand pressing against me was all that supported my standing body. Her hands were almost as cold as the wind, and they were strong.

"Oh, Miss Lance..." Her fingers teased my nipple almost cruelly, and the heat between my legs was becoming unbearable. To my desperation, her hand went straight down to the lower part of my thigh she could reach. I moaned in protest, but then she started to climb up the inside of my thigh, slowly but gradually reaching the area I needed her most to touch.

"Your legs aren’t able to hold you without help... And they tremble... Increasingly...”

As she went up, her hand was lifting to the hem of my dress. His other hand still tortured my breast with firmness and certain despair.

I could not think. Just what my mind was processing was that it was touching me deliciously, sassy, dangerous... And I was leaving. _I was wanting._

Her hand went up to my hip now, sliding until it was flat against my belly. I squirmed slightly, desperate for the end of the torture, and Ava grunted low, an involuntary sound that made a shiver run down my spine. With her hand still firm against my belly, she would tease my skin against the hem of my panties, not hurrying to get inside. Her other hand still played with my breast and Ava, calmly, began to sniff my neck, touching her nose against my skin and making me tremble.

She began to lay light kisses on my neck and shoulder, sucking my skin a little each time her lips lingered in a certain part. Her right leg was between mine and I groaned low as I felt the contact caused. The hand on my chest rose again over my shoulder, caressing it slowly. Ava kissed my neck again, long teeth, nibbled on my skin, making me hold my breath. With her free hand, she then took it to the base of my neck, pulling away from the chain from the necklace a little. She pressed her lips to my jugular, and I felt her teeth brush against my skin, making me burn inside unexpectedly. I groaned in frustration, feeling Ava's breathing quicken. She gave a slight hickey to my neck. And then she bit me. Automatically, I slowly rebounded against his leg releasing the air that was trapped when I felt his bite.

I exclaimed low in pain when I felt Ava's teeth against my skin.

The air in that bathroom had suddenly seemed inadequate, and my breathing grew heavier and heavier. In my veins it seemed to run liquid fire, heating my body at a speed that frightened me. I no longer doubted that if it continued, the heat inside me would soon be able to consume me whole. Ava kissed the site of the bite and I groaned for more contact.

"Please..." I stammered, only partly aware of what he was saying. She had removed her leg from mine, and I was starting to despair. “I need...”

"So, ask for it..." Her tone was unconvincing. But something in that slightly rough voice of obvious desire would not let me care.

“I need you. I just-” I said, unable to believe my own words. It was as if my voice no longer belonged to me, saying things against my will. “I need you… _in me.”_

“I already am.” She said softly as she pulled my panties off and inserted two fingers into me. I let out a low moan and held her tightly around her shoulders as she fucked me fast and hard. The sweat on my body was a positive response to her stimuli and when she groaned my name hoarsely, I felt my orgasm coming.

“Look at me.” She asked and I opened my eyes to her. Ava removed her fingers and carried them to her mouth, sucking both as she stared at me. All I could do was kiss her hungrily and moan loudly against her lips as she began to invest in me again.

There is no word to define. Throughout the body had occurred small explosions. She was teasing me and stopping at the same time... My intention was to wake up and awaken the pleasure of waking me up. _I, my, my, my_ hands were wrong, as the world began to spin around me. With my body relaxed, how to make the face against my neck and breathe deeply. She was tense and I liked the feel of her body under my fingers.

_God, if it could get any better than that, I did not know if I would survive._

"Can we go somewhere else?"


	2. The bet

It took us about ten minutes to get to her house, which was enough for me to make a huge mess inside your car. It was not until I stepped into the hallway that I opened the door to her house that I remembered Charlie, and I narrowed my eyes quickly.

"Is your son home?" I asked, staring at the door.

"No... he was at my friend's house today.” Ava opened the door and we went inside.

At some point, do not ask me in any way, in my kisses in a bedroom, in a room that does not have pleasure or a will unless you do not own it.

"I'll bet I make you cum more than last time." She whispered in my ear and I smiled wickedly.

“I doubt it very much.” She said, pulling the zipper off his pants and letting her fall. Ava withdrew her heels and I did the same.

“$100 how can I get it?” She said, grabbing the straps of my dress and letting him fall calmly and draw my curves.

"I pay double, I know you cannot..." I smiled as she held my shoulders and made me walk around the room. "You're not all that."

Ava pushed me and I fell off of my panties in her bed. She climbed up and sat on my lap giving me a view of the skies. Without further ado, he kissed me intensely and then reached for the hem of my panties.

"You're still so fucking wet," I said, feeling my moisture. "You will make me do bad things, Miss Lance." She took off my panties and kissed me again. When I least expected it, she inserted two fingers into my pussy and I let out a stifled groan, surprised by her actions.

With two well-tugged tweaks, I tore her lingerie and made her remove the remaining leftover body. Ava shot me an annoyed look, before slipping almost completely out of me and pushing my fingers forward again with force.

Meanwhile, she moved his hip over my leg.

I cried again, buried my face in her neck again. Ava did not stop this time, repeating the movement again and again at a violent pace.

I let my hands slide down her back, squeezing her butt tightly and encouraging her movements, loving the sensation of her arousal in my thigh. Ava grunted in a low, sexy way before stepping up, making me lose my head.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked in my ear as she twirled her fingers in that seasoned way before pulling them back again, only to brutally push them back the next moment.

"No..." I groaned, hating the needy sound of my own voice. But, oh, shit, of course, she was not hurting me.

“What a pity.” Whispered the motherfucker, and I could practically feel her sardonic grin as she continued to move as if she wanted to tag me.

I raised my hands again, squeezing her shoulders tightly.

I raised my hand a little, winning the hand span that separated her body from mine and scratching hard, causing the lawyer to moan loudly. To my utmost satisfaction, I saw that Ava had been left with the red nail marks, which now contrasted against her fair skin. I smiled cruelly, and I also attacked her with her lips, giving a deep hickey just above her chest.

"You really like pain, don’t you?" I asked as I let her go. She had slowed her movements and now she was staring at me intensely. "How much pain do you think you can bear?"

"Whatever you invent." She answered with a bitter smile.

 

I bit her lips lightly and she growled, starting to move again. She really liked that. The more I bit her, the more I clawed, the harder she thrust against me, and she was on my lap.

It was not long before I noticed the first signs of the orgasm that was to come. I lifted my body a little and pressed Ava against me, feeling that I needed to hold onto something.

“Beg me to fuck you, Miss Lance,” Ava said hoarsely against my ear, at the same time slowing her movements.

"What? I can’t believe that you will-" my pussy gave little spasm as I tried to speak a whole sentence without fail. “Please don’t do this again,” I asked, confused, trying unsuccessfully to get her to accelerate again.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you come so easily, Miss Lance? We have a bet... "Ava asked, laughing a little cruelly. “C’mon, I want to hear your beautiful voice begging.”

With one hand still holding her tightly against me, I slapped her on the arm with the other. She laughed, keeping her pace slow, as I hid my face in her neck again and said, annoyed, "Please, you fucking idiot. I need to-"

"I know what you need.” She said, turning her fingers a little and making me moan hard. "You were not very polite... But I'll be good."

Saying this, she pressed my body to the floor with one hand, forcing me to lie flat as she settled on my hip before moving again, this time with more force than before. And suddenly, that delicious sort of tension that contracted every muscle in my body exploded.

I did not know if I was moaning, crying, screaming ...

"Oh, Sara." Her voice was flawed and hoarse. "You really are the little slut I always imagined."

The truth was that I did not know anything else. I've never... I'd never felt anything so strongly before. I thought the orgasm that Ava had given me before was good... But this? This was incomparable. My body moved of its own accord, small electrical shocks seemed to run everywhere... No, that did not even come close to defining the sensation. But I could not explain.

Words would never be enough to come close to explaining. And she would not stop. Ava did not seem nearly ready to stop. On the contrary, she just kept giving me more... The torturously delicious moves continued, and I felt like I was dying... Dying in a surprisingly good way. But she had warned me, had not she? She had said it would be better. I just did not imagine it would end up being that way.

After recovering and realizing that all the leftover alcohol had gone from my skin, a huge rage struck me. I could be relaxed and wishing more, yet my head was a thousand showing the absurd number of mistakes I made that night. Ava was breathing fast at my side and I stood up without looking back for my dress in the dark.

"Who says you can leave?" She growled, lifting and holding my face with both hands. "You're not going anywhere tonight, _teacher_. You've tested my patience for too long... I still need to pick you up hard a few more times before you're satisfied.”

The possessive tone in her voice could irritate me and excite me even more at the same time. It was as if the more motherfucker she'd been to be, the more deliciously perverse the fact that I wanted that bastard _inside of me_ again.

“That’s not my problem,” I said, walking away from her. "I'm not your _whore_. You have no right to arrest me here or to speak as you wish with me.” I accused while still looking for any clothes or switches. "Where are my clothes?"

She smiled. A cheeky grin that never failed to accelerate my heartbeat.

"Is this all revolt just because I called you little slut?" She said, her tone both provocative and affectionate, as she approached and caressed one side of my face with the back of her hand. “You're irresistibly annoying, I needed to say something.”

I tried to push her, irritated.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I don’t like.” Ava led me calmly to the nearest wall.

“Quite the opposite.” She said, forcing my body harder against the wall, making my breasts press hard against hers. I tried not to be happy with the fact “You love it. That's why you get so angry...”

“You are ridiculous,” I said, fighting the sounds that threatened to escape my lips as she began to slowly caress my body, raising her hands along the sides, from my waist to my breasts.

"That's not what you said minutes ago.” She said, slipping a hand between my legs.

Her tone was so convinced, so sure of herself, that I could not control my next words.

"Something I could have done to some guy or woman ten times better than you," I said, knowing it was a lie, but unable to resist piercing the bubble of self that Ava seemed to have created around herself

"For casual sex, it was more than good.” She said, not allowing herself to be so easily irritated, tightening my waist tightly to strengthen her point.

"I've had better ones." I smiled ruthlessly.

Ava's eyes closed dangerously. "That's what we're going to see.”

With a grunt of rage, Ava pulled back a little, grabbed my arms again and turned me over to her, forcing my body against the wall with one hand resting on my back while with the other she was pulling my hip back and a little up, forcing me to stand on tiptoe to position myself at the right height. I propped my hands and elbows on the wall, on either side of my head, and leaned my face against it, simply closing my eyes and waiting. I, Sara Lance, was there, all delivered and simply waiting for Ava to pick me up from behind. There was something wrong with the world tonight. And now, I could not care less. She did not wait this time.

As soon as she had me in the right position, Ava penetrated me again, now without the care of before. I let out a scream at the almost painful pleasure that the violent thrust of her three fingers awakened in me, trembling at the satisfied exclamation of Ava near my ear. She leaned against me, while one of her hands held my hips tightly, keeping her positioned and holding some of the weight of my body, fortunately relieving almost completely the weight that falls on the tip of my feet and the other, fuck me with force.

To my extreme happiness, she also didn’t wait to start moving this time around. As soon as she took the first strike, Ava continued, not giving me time to think of anything more than the sensation of having her in my body again. I pressed my forehead harder against the wall, eyes tightly closed and biting my lips hard, trying not to scream. That was too good. Every movement of her filled me completely, massaging me just right.

"I hope we never need teachings like that again, Miss Lance.” She said next to my ear, without stopping the wonderful pace even for a second “You made me enter into disturbing conflicts.” I felt her breath racing as her movements seemed to become more desperate. "Neither of them ended up with us two in a situation like that. “But I must confess, this is... " She paused, squeezing my waist harder before continuing. "Much better than I imagined.”

Her face leaned against my neck and I took one of my arms momentarily off the wall to push my hair away, desperate to feel her lips on my skin. Ava did not disappoint me. His mouth immediately attacked my exposed neck, spreading hot kisses all over the area he could reach. Ava's movements were becoming more and more frantic, and I could no longer stop the moans that escaped my lips.

"Did you know how hot you are? Oh, Lance... Everything in your body is so sensual and provocative." She pressed her body harder against mine and with each movement of her I could feel her breasts rub against my back. “Scream my name when you come.”

I shook my head, without detaching my forehead from the wall, out of sheer stubbornness. She then moved away from me a little, adjusting our positions a bit and penetrating me again with force.

And then I screamed.

That angle had allowed her to touch a new spot inside me, a delightfully more sensitive than the others, and it made me think for a second that I would faint as I felt it being stimulated. I stood there, still and trembling for a moment, while Ava laughed.

“Oh, I think I found something.” She said in an unbearably convinced tone. And then, careful to keep the position exactly that way, she repeated the movement. I screamed again, angry with myself as stars glittered in front of my now-opened eyes. How did she do that? How? That was unfair... She could get anything from me if she continued like that.

“Do you like that?” She asked, moving her fingers again. I moaned deeply, feeling my eyes start to water. She repeated the movement, but this time, as far as she could go, she skillfully folded her fingers before pulling away.

The only reason I did not scream was that there was not enough air inside me for that. In fact, for a second, I thought I would die from lack of oxygen until it could once again enter my body after a sob of pleasure if it showed the only reaction my body had been able to give. My whole being had been in shock. That was... I didn’t know what that was, but it could _not_ be normal. Good things like that did not exist.

She did it again and I felt the tears begin to stream down my face. I tried to say something, feeling an insane urge to shout some profanity, but I did not have the strength to do it. All I could do was stand there, panting and moaning helplessly as Ava began to establish a ridiculously wonderful new rhythm.

With each thrust she pressed that point further inside me, causing a powerful orgasm to begin to threaten to happen. Ava placed one of her hands on one of my breasts, squeezing it possessively and making me bite my lips hard. I did not know how long I could stand it. It was too much. I cried and I wanted to laugh at the same time, while I concentrated all my strength in keeping myself steady.

"You know, you have not said anything by now. If you do not like it, I can stop..." she teased, loosening my waist and beginning to nuzzle my nipple between her forefinger and thumb.

 

"Stop and I'll kill you." I threatened, trembling, not knowing how I had managed to recover my voice. It must be despair. If Ava would stop now, I think I would die before I could get her over with.

“Uh, how violent.” She teased, her tone affectionate, continuing to move the way she had just discovered that I liked it. I was indecisive between the painful will to enjoy and the hesitation to let it end. I tried to counteract the pleasure I felt, trying not to indulge myself in the wonderful sensation, and being fully aware of how much the sounds I made should sound desperate.

"Sara..." Ava called, looking as desperate as I did. "Dammit ... Sara, I swear I'll just cum seeing you like this.” She said, moving harder and making me sob hard with pleasure. “You're making something happens here.”

The combination of her movements with that desperate confession was too much for me.

If I had thought I was dying before, I could not define what was happening now. It was as if the sensation was too strong for me to understand. I knew I had screamed, but I could not hear my own voice. Everything had become both too bright and dark at the same time ... It did not make sense. Nothing else made sense, just that feeling of floating, of knowing a different dimension. I must have been dreaming ... I could only be dreaming. I felt my eyes making more tears, I felt the desperate sobs escape my body, I felt every part of me trembling, pulsating with a force never felt and I was not able to control any of these reactions. The world had escaped my control. I was immersed in that wave of pleasure and did not want to leave again. She wanted the rest of the world to explode. I was happy here ... I did not want to stop feeling this anymore. Ava was quick to follow me, calling my name without shame. I smiled weakly, that being the biggest gesture I felt capable of doing now. It was good to hear my name being spoken in ecstasy that way.

We stood there against that wall for a while, both too tired to move. But when I began to suspect that my legs would not support me for much longer, I felt Ava hold me in her arms like a soft rag doll and then lie down on the bed, then dropping beside me. I was too tired to care and focused too much on relishing the remaining effects of orgasm to desire something more than that. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and faced Ava, lying next to me. She seemed to do the same as I did. His provocatively stretched body seemed to take advantage of the final tingling and I was able to hear a sound that resembled an intensely purring reverberating through her chest. I wanted to laugh. She looked like a cat, which was both cute and sexy.

Ava Sharpe finally opened her eyes and stared at me, gasping. I felt that silly pride dominates me again.

"If you tell me that was not the best sex of your life," she began, speaking with difficulty, "I swear I'll kill you."

This time I laughed, feeling a little pissed off as a result of all… exercise. Ava laughed too, in that freeway she had only shown me when I was drunk earlier, and I had to admit to myself that I loved that sound;

In the next morning, I left in silence and left a 200-dollar bill on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the one-shot!! You can find me in wattpad @caroldwanvers. Let's be friends!!!!!  
> And... well, if you wanna you can let your comment here and make me happy :)


End file.
